


Time is An Illusion (That Helps Things Make Sense)

by dashesofsuga



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashesofsuga/pseuds/dashesofsuga
Summary: “I miss her,” the man says. “I miss her. I miss her so much.” He pulls his legs up so that he could put his arms around them.George stares at the pathetic sight before him and thinks that even if his translator isn’t flashing rapidly right now, he’d still understand the other man’s words.For he spoke the same words once. If not the same language, then the same emotions.(Or, George manages to time travel and meets a man by the sea.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Time is An Illusion (That Helps Things Make Sense)

The man before him is grim and silent and so unlike the sea grumbling under the cliff that George wonders if that was the reason why the man seems to be so entranced by it. The five hearts above the man’s head flashes.

The stranger’s sitting there, legs dangling hazardously off the cliff, without a care for the world. George frowns, his heart growing heavy and his distaste for the sight in front of him increasing by the second. The future isn’t supposed to be like this. His nails dig deeper into the palms of his hands the longer he glares at the man’s back.

The sky above them flashes in warning of a rainstorm. 

George wants to leave. _He shouldn’t_ , a small voice inside of the brunette pipes in. This is his first successful trip into the future. He can’t just leave. 

But the future is supposed to be fun. The future is supposed to be an escape, a distraction for George. The reason why he wanted to time travel is to forget about the goddamn past and this man right here reminds him of—

“Mom,” the man in front of him murmurs to the sea. George’s automatic translator flashes, working properly, yet he can’t even feel proud of it. 

Blond locks glisten under another flash of the dark sky, and George sees himself in front of him. This man reminds him of himself. 

And George hates him. That’s why he’s walking forward, he tells himself, fist tightening. That’s why he’s tapping the man on the shoulder, looking at him like that, angrily shouting—

“The dead wouldn’t want the alive to feel unhappy.” The predicted shout falls short to nothing but a whisper, and George curses himself silently. What’s wrong with him? Why is he comforting a stranger?

A tear drips down from the man and bleeds into the sea.

“I miss her,” the man says. “I miss her. I miss her so much.” He pulls his legs up so that he could put his arms around them. 

George stares at the pathetic sight before him and thinks that even if his translator isn’t flashing rapidly right now, he’d still understand the other man’s words. 

For he spoke the same words once. If not the same language, then the same emotions.

“She was a good mother, wasn’t she?”

The man wipes his face with the sleeves of his hoodie, green fabric staining with tears. “The best. She used to make tomato soup when I got sad and I didn’t—” his voice cracks, “I never even asked her for the recipe. Not once. And now it’s lost.”

“But you have the memory of them, don’t you?” George sits down next to the man, glancing down at the waves crashing against the cliff. 

“I do.” 

“And if you live,” George says, “those memories of her live on.” 

The man is silent.   
The sky flashes.

“So live.” George stands up. “Live, not just for you but for her.”

He walks off, a portal swirling in front of him. He turns around to feel rain finally falling and the five hearts on the stranger’s head is no longer flashing. It’s stable, and George wonders why he saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this :]


End file.
